


It’ll be okay

by GrandR



Category: IT - Stephen King, Into The Storm (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Hurt Stanley Uris, Hurt/Comfort, Tornados, mike and Bill relationship hinted at, that one scene from into the storm, trash idk, worried Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: “Bill Bill Richie will know what to do he and Mike will help okay but you gotta go up so they know where we are okay”The panic was really starting to set in now, water starting to fill his mouth when he talked, tilting his head up he gripped bill“Bill” he rushed his voice frantic“It’s okay, it’ll be okay, Stan you have to take a deep breath okay take a big breath I’ll get us out of here”Nodding Stan held his breath, then he was completely submerged———Stan and Bill in that one scene from into the storm





	It’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling/grammar issues
> 
> Aged up boys, 16/17 years old (Stanley uris a year younger because my precious small boy) Bill stutters getting better 
> 
> Based off of that one scene from Into The Storm where they get caught in the cellar 
> 
> I don’t know where this came from, it’s not exactly what I had in mind but I don’t hate it? Idk here y’all go

Stan groaned and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he brought a shaky hand to his head, a cut above his eyebrow was bleeding but his head didn’t hurt, he probably just scraped it on the way down  
“Bill?” He murmured, unable to see the other boy in the dark  
“W-what the fuck was t-that?” Bills voice echoed in the dark chamber, the sound of the storm still roaring outside but it seemed more muted now that they were buried under debris  
“That was a fucking tornado, you hurt?” Stan dusted off his shirt but it was pointless, he was covered in dirt, he made note of the water on the floor and the sound of more water entering the cavern  
“Think I h-hit my head during the fall but nothing too s-serious, you?”  
“Yeah I’m alright” Stan tried to stand up but his foot was stuck under a metal beam, not enough to crush or hurt him but enough to immobilise him, he fell back with a shout  
“Stan!”  
“No I’m okay I’m- im just uh stuck” he tried moving his leg to pull it out but it wouldn’t budge  
“Come over here and help me get this thing off my leg would you”  
He heard shuffling, seeing Bills silhouette move towards him, he watched as Bill tried to move the beam, pulling on it himself  
“L-looks like you’re stuck m-man” Bill chuckled but Stan could hear the worry in his voice  
“Look the storm is moving away from us, there’s water leaking in here but it’s moving pretty slowly I think we’ll be okay, call richie to come find us yeah?” Stan tried to be the voice of reason but there was an uneasy waver to his speech, Bill nodded pulling out his phone, it took a bit of wandering around before Bill finally found reception. With his eyes now adjusted to the dark Stan could look around better, it was a small space, like a cellar of some sort. The top was covered by beams and tin from where the roof collapsed, letting in rays of light and a few light raindrops, to the left of Stan was a large pipe that had fallen slightly, dripping water. As long as that thing didn’t fall down into the room they’d have heaps of time before the space filled, hell there wasn’t even enough water on the floor to cover Stans hand yet. Bill voice broke him out of his thoughts  
“Service is terrible but I think R-Rich and Mike are on their way to get u-us”  
Stan nodded. Bill had asked Stan if he could help film a video essay for Bills university application, he wanted to talk about the environmental risks that came from the old abandoned factories on the outskirts of Derry, the two boys had skipped out on the last two periods, the weather was a little rainy but nothing of concern. They were in the middle of filming when Stan first heard the noise, it was like a train was coming right for them, before Stan could ask Bill if he heard that two the roof of the building was ripped off, Bill had grabbed Stans hand and the two had jumped towards the large hole in the floor just as the tornado ripped the rest of the building apart above them.  
“There was no w- warnings for tornados on the radio this morning” bill commented sitting beside Stan  
“Are the others okay?”  
“Yeah, the school went into lockdown but apparently the s-storm went past them, I-I couldn’t hear much b-but rich seemed real w-worried about you” Bill bumped their shoulders as Stans cheeks went bright red the two had been dating for about 2 weeks, not everyone knew about it yet but Stan had confessed everything to Bill who had clapped and cheered that ‘finally you two assholes figured it out’  
“I’m sure mikes worried about you too” Stan wiggled his eyebrows, this time causing Bill to blush, Bill had been crushing on the newest loser since he first laid eyes on him.  
A clap of thunder caused both boys to jump, Stan grabbing onto Bills hand  
“Jesus” he breathed closing his eyes  
“It’s gonna be alright Stan” Bill said gripping back tightly as the thunder got louder and the rain got heavier  
“Fuck Bill, that doesn’t sound good, what if the storms coming back”  
“We’re s-safe down here s-Stan it’s like our own storm s-shelter” the rain god heavier until Stan was certain he was hearing hail, both boys where clinging to each other at this point, Stan hated having his leg immobilised, he couldn’t go anywhere yes but he felt too venerable not being able to move at all.  
Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound and a metallic sounding snap and Stan watched as the pipe above them fell. Suddenly water was pouring into the den rapidly, swearing Bill jumped up, Stan couldn’t do the same  
“Bill!” He shouted in panic, he managed to scramble to his feet but he couldn’t go anywhere, the room was tall, Stan only came up to about halfway and he couldn’t move. The water was already up to his shins  
“Fuck fuck!” Bill shouted pulling out his phone dialling Richies number again. Stan bent down thrusting his hands under the water, desperately trying to free himself as the water continued to rise up to his knees now  
“R-Richie! You need to hurry water is pouring in Stan is stuck you gotta help us” Stan stood again, the water at his waist  
“Bill” he shouted again, he was trying not to panic but the rapidly raising water was terrifying. Bill waded back over to him grabbing his hands  
“Bill you gotta swim up with the water, stick your hand out the top so that the others can find us yeah” the water level was now at Stans chest   
“We need to g-g-get your leg f-free you’ll drown!” Bill took a breath to dive under but Stan stopped him  
“No there’s no point the beam is from the roof it’s pointing out of this thing the only way to get it off me if from above okay you need to wave down help okay, you need to wave down Richie”  
The water was at his neck at this point  
“Bill Bill Richie will know what to do he and Mike will help okay but you gotta go up so they know where we are okay”  
The panic was really starting to set in now, water starting to fill his mouth when he talked, tilting his head up he gripped bill  
“Bill” he rushed his voice frantic  
“It’s okay, it’ll be okay, Stan you have to take a deep breath okay take a big breath I’ll get us out of here”  
Nodding Stan took a deep breath through his nose and then he was completely submerged, he tried to open his eyes under water but it stung and everything was too dark anyway. Come on Richie, save me.  
Bill kicked until he could grab hold of the debris above him, sticking his hand out waving frantically hoping someone would see and help, he thought he could hear a car, it could just be apart of the storm but then a warm hand was grabbing his hand he could hear Mikes voice shouting  
“Richie! They’re over here”  
“Mike Stans trapped h-he’s under water p-please you have to move the b-beam it’s trapping him he’s drowning” Richies voice interrupted them “Oh my god, Mike help me push it help me get it out of the way”  
Mike let go of bills hand and Bill listener as the two of them tried to move the beam by hand, it wasn’t budging though, Richie swore loudly, a slight hysteria to his voice. Mike ran back and grabbed Bills hand again   
“Fuck-fuck okay Bill get down get out of the way, grab Stan okay” Mikes hand left his again and he heard him shouting at Richie over the storm, then he heard the car start up again, taking a deep breath he went back under the water, hands reaching out in front of him for Stan, he found the other boy and reached out to take Stans hand, but it didn’t grip back, there was no movement. Shit shit shit shit, suddenly there was an almighty bang and the entire cellar shook as the beam split, Stans leg now loose, wrapping an arm around his waist bill kicked towards the surface, breaking the water with a gasp as he pulled Stan up  
“Mike!” He shouted, hands reached in and pulled Stan out of his grip, he could hear Richie swearing, Mike lay Stan down and pressed a head to his chest  
“Oh god he’s not breathing”, bill climbed out of the water and staggered into Richies arms. Mike began to perform CPR in the pouring rain, beside him Richie was shaking like a leaf, small sobs leaving his lips gripping Bill tightly  
“Come on come on” Mike muttered  
“Oh god we were too late this is all my fault” Richie turned into Bill tearing his eyes away from Stan, suddenly Stan sat up and started coughing violently, water pouring out of his mouth. Mike rolled him to the side and rubbed his back, Richie pulled away from Bill and dropped beside Stan, pulling him close sobbing into the smaller boys wet hair, bill collapsed onto the piece of metal behind him, Mike sitting next to him pulling him close as Richie sobbed  
“I thought I lost you oh god Stan Stan you’re okay you’re okay I’m here now we’re okay” Stan was slack in Richies arms but he was holding Richies hand with a white knuckle grip as he coughed and cried as well, Richie peppered kisses all over Stans hair and face   
“I knew you’d save me, I told Bill you would” Stan croaked, his voice raw, Richie just held him tighter. The storm around them was still picking up and in the back of bills head he knew they had to move or they were all gonna get caught in another dangerous situation. Mike, seemingly reading his mind stood up  
“We gotta get out of here before another tornado hits, the school is set up like a big storm shelter okay, we’ll go there and someone can check Stan out, make sure he’s okay” Richie nodded, gathered Stan into his arms and picked him up carrying him over to Richies car, Bill only just now noticing the massive dent in the front of it  
“I slammed the beam to snap it in two” Mike said extending a hand to bill to help him stand “I don’t think Richie minds” the two looked over to the car where Richie was sitting in the back, Stan stretched out on the chair head in Richies lap  
“Come on w-we’d better get somewhere safe” Mike nodded and squeezed bills hand before releasing it, climbing into the drivers seat, bill sitting beside him in the passenger seat, the four of them drove back towards the school, looking in the review mirror Bill watched as Richie pressed kisses into Stans hair. That was too close he thought to himself.


End file.
